of soapsuds and dye bottles
by Empress of Everything
Summary: Natsu and Gray decided to play a prank on Lucy. They switched her bubble bath with blue hair dye. Now Lucy is blue. And Natsu and Gray are dead men walking. {GraLu week day six: Prompt-bubble bath.}


**A/N:** I apologize in advance for this story. It's just...I'm not even sure how to describe it. Insanity that spun out of control. I'm sorry.

 **GrayLu Week-Day 6: Prompt-bubble bath**

* * *

Gray and Natsu were sitting in the guild hall.

This was not an unusual occurrence in and of itself. What _was_ startling; they were just sitting and talking. Not brawling, not throwing insults, not attempting to kill each other.

They were either very sick, or they were up to some mischief.

Mirajane was inclined to think the latter.

Besides, she hadn't seen Lucy at all today. Normally, Gray would have picked her up on his way to the guild, such a couple-like thing to do it had Mira seeing hearts. _Oh the babies they would have…_ But she was getting distracted! The Celestial mage and Ice Make mage were joined at the hip on a normal day, so seeing one without the other was…odd. Mira knew Lucy had just come back from a solo job, but surely the boys knew where she was?

She was tempted to go over and… _ask_ where Lucy was ( _if violence was called for, then she would use it_ ) when the opportunity was snatched out of her hands.

In a rather spectacular manner.

The door to the guild hall exploded inward. If Mira hadn't been staring at Natsu when it happened, she would have guessed it was his fault. But no, it wasn't him. From the smoke, two figures emerged: Loke, who was probably responsible for the explosion, and…wait, was that _Lucy?_

If it was, then there was something seriously wrong. Because she looked more like an avenging angel than the sweet Lucy they all knew. Natsu and Gray had done something and they were most likely about to die for it. Loke took one look at his enraged mistress and vanished in a flash of golden sparkles.

"Natsu. Gray." A feral snarl floated across the room. As soon as Lucy came in sight, Mira had to fight back the urge to scream with laughter. Cana had no such restraints and fell off the bar stool to lay twitching on the floor with gasps and sobs of laughter. The rest of the guild was wide-mouthed in shock.

Lucy was _blue_.

And not just a pale blue. From the top of her formerly blonde head to the tips of her toes, she was a deep cobalt blue. Every inch of skin was the same shade. It wasn't dark enough to be mistaken for black. And it looked permeant.

"What…what happened to _you_?" Cana spluttered when she was finally able to breathe again. Lucy's brown eyes zeroed in on the Ice Make mage and Dragon Slayer.

"Oh, someone decided to play a little prank on me." Her voice was sickly sweet, a trick she had learned from Mirajane. Both boys blanched and quailed. "They put invisible dye, the kind that only shows up after it gets mixed with water, into my bubble bath. So when I decided to take a well-deserved bath, what happens? I come out bright blue!" She screeched. "I can't even be gone for three days without those two messing with my stuff!" Lucy seemed on the verge of tears. "And the dye doesn't come out for _weeks! Weeks_ , Mira!" Mira cooed and moved over to give her a hug, murmuring soft words to her.

Gray swallowed audibly. Normally he wouldn't feel bad about playing a prank on Lucy, ( _because, honestly, the girl had the_ best _reactions_ ), but ever since he had figured out he was attracted to her in more than a friendly way, well, it wasn't as fun. Well okay, it was still fun. The beating he normally took wasn't. And seeing her in tears…that made his heart hurt.

Okay, he didn't know how he felt about Lucy! It was just too dang complicated!

Maybe that's why his brain decided to take a sudden vacation as he did the most rash thing he, Gray Fullbuster, had probably ever done in his life.

He marched up to a still furious, sobbing, still dripping wet, bright blue Lucy Heartfilia, grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her in front of their guild.

And it was the best thing he had ever done.

Granted, he still got Lucy Kicked through a wall for the whole dye incident, but she hadn't murdered him or fed him to a Vulcan, so maybe he had a chance with her?

He would ask her after she stopped trying to break every bone in his body.

Okay, waiting a few days would probably be better…

* * *

Gray and Natsu lay twitching on the floor, attempting to recover from Lucy's wrath. It seemed that Lucy Ashely had taught her well…

"That was not the _best_ idea we have ever had." Natsu mumbled into the floor.

"But so worth it," Gray muttered back.

"Yeah." Both boys were quiet as they tried to regain feeling back into their bodies.

"Hey, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's do Erza next."

* * *

 **A/N:** More of a Gray-Natsu broshipping than an actual GrayLu story…

I…I don't even know. I just…I don't know. I'm tired. That's my only excuse for this…weirdness. I'm sorry. Tomorrow should be better. It's going to be fun, because the prompt is **what if?**


End file.
